


【原创】[pinto]Fire and ice（冰与火之歌AU）

by WingCheng



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingCheng/pseuds/WingCheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>诸神有种残酷的幽默感，他们守护着自己的土地，却忘了在外的旅人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【原创】[pinto]Fire and ice（冰与火之歌AU）

**Author's Note:**

> Note1：来来来，你们要的死前吐出的文渣！其实是差不多一年半前写的了，因为有non-con情节，所以一直没发。今天翻文件夹找到，改了几个细枝末节发上来。其实就是之前的冰与火之歌AU脑洞，也许配合歌来看效果会更好【我才不要告诉你我每次安利这个乐队都安利不出去呢】！
> 
> Note2：我对不起Pine爹，我不该把他写成坏人，他是爱派派的，么么哒（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～也对不起Karl，不该在他脸上划一刀【什么鬼！还有，Harold，我也对不起它，别问我为什么，自己看文！
> 
> Note3： 虐Zach有，不过稍稍一顺手把Chris也虐了，请不要打死我。

Let the fire burn the ice.

Where is the love we once had?

Is it all a lie?

 

Chris做了一个梦，他梦见自己又回到家里。那里阳光灼灼，他坐在岩石上眺望碧蓝的海湾，温暖的风带来树叶沙沙的响动，伴随孩童吟唱的古老歌谣，那是诸神的怜悯。

可当他睁开眼睛，就只有无边的黑暗。没有窗户的地牢阴冷潮湿，不见阳光，也分不清晨昏昼夜。他不知道自己在这里待了一个月还是更久，脖子、手腕和脚踝已经被镣铐磨破了皮，他很少进食，所以身上的重担变得格外沉重。但可以确定的是，这是Quinto家的地牢，因为他曾经亲手把各色重犯送进这里，而现在又把自己送了进来。

作为Pine家族的二子，Chris没有继承爵位的权利。他有个姐姐，要是在东境，那么他就可以名正言顺成为统领，可是西海岸遵循的是长幼有序、男女平等，在那里女孩和男孩享有同等的继承权。他还记得自己十二岁那年骑着马离开家乡的情景。泪水在眼眶里打转，老学士抓着他的手告诉他，Pine家的人从不哭泣。后来Chris见到了那个只比自己大三岁的人，Quinto家的次子Zachary，他发黑如墨，眼眸是琥珀色的，脸上时常挂着微笑，不像Chris想象中那样骄矜，却总透着点宁为玉碎不为瓦全的偏执。

Zach从未刁难过Chris，甚至算得上亲切。他接受Chris为自己打理日常琐事，还会关心Chris的学习进度，而且总能腾出时间到校场与他对练。于是Chris开始庆幸自己被送到了Quinto家做扈从，而不是继承一座城堡，等着某一天某位大人家的女儿爬上他的睡铺。所以他向诸神祈祷，就让他跟随Zach去他的封地，他会一辈子奉Zach为他的领主，誓死效忠。

他听见有隐隐约约的脚步声。铁门吱呀一声打开，昏暗的地牢突然照进微弱的光，这让Chris下意识眯起眼睛。“Chris， Zach要见你。”虽然看不清楚来人的脸，但是他熟悉那个声音。来的人是Karl Urban，Chris的喉咙涩涩发疼，不知道是该庆幸经过这么多场仗之后Karl依然活着，还是该惋惜曾经并肩作战的人站在了对立面。

他艰难地站起来，铁链发出铮铮声响，难听又耻辱。Karl走近两步想要扶住他，却被Chris挥开手臂。他看到Karl英俊的脸上有道伤疤，想起那些被他俘虏的人们，他们中有些是他认识十几年的兄弟，有些人他还叫不上名字，可是他们无一例外地被他杀死。他记得自己哭着砍下他们的头颅，插进城楼的尖枪，那是他闭上眼睛也能看到的画面。

Karl跟身边的士兵交代了几句就默默离开了，临走的时候还看了Chris一眼。他看到Karl的眼神，像是关切，又像是原谅，无论是哪一种，那是他现在最不需要的东西。如果可以，Chris希望Karl现在就拔出剑杀了他，但很显然，Zach还不想让他死。Chris偏过头，伤口还太新，任何关于Zach的想法都让他更加脱力。

那几个士兵扒掉他的衣服，赤裸着把他拽出地牢。一桶接一桶的冷水浇过来，让Chris全身打颤。他闭上眼睛，尽可能忽视耳边的嘲笑和那些难听的话。当被带上通往Zach卧室的小道时，他已经换上稍微干净的衣服，双手被铁链束在身前，磨破了的地方每一次呼吸都更疼几分，让这条他走过几万次的路变得分外漫长。

\-----------------------

Chris走进卧室的时候，Zach正坐在桌边喝麦酒，黑色的头发向后隆起，头上戴着青铜铸造的冠冕，上面刻着古老的文字和九把长剑，没有黄金白银和珠宝的装饰，沉稳而坚硬，显得比上次见面时更加年轻。

等到侍卫退出去以后，Zach放下酒杯，一步步踱到Chris面前，最后目光落在他脸上的淤青。“他们打你了？”他伸手去摸，被Chris躲开，铁链随着动作劈啪作响。

Chris看着Zach眼睛里的关切笑出声来，扯裂了嘴角的伤口。“我以为你会想杀了我，”他说。

Zach退后两步，叹了口气。他给自己倒了杯酒，一口饮尽。“也许我应该叫你Christopher陛下？鉴于你的父亲已经在西境称王，”Zach的声音冷得像东海岸的风。他半眯着眼睛打量Chris，Chris也盯着他看，尽管已经有些消瘦，但除了身上的锁链，他看起来完全不像是个俘虏。

“如果你把我叫来只是为了说这些废话，还是把我关回去吧。”Chris开口，他站得笔直，像一头雄狮，被铁链束住的雄狮。而Zach想征服这头雄狮。

“你得知道自己现在是我的俘虏，Chris，”Zach放下酒杯，将身上的披风扔在椅子上。“如果我愿意，可以把你剥光了丢到营地里去。你知道现在在打仗，而营地里最缺的是什么。”

“那你为什么不试试呢？”Chris仰起头，他知道Zach不会这么做，即使他像夜幕一样深沉的眼睛里流露出危险的信号。

Zach猛地向前几步，捏住他的下巴。“因为我还不想，至少现在还不想。”最后几个字几乎是咬着牙说出来的。下巴被捏得生疼，牵扯到脖子上的伤口，但Chris连眉头都没有皱一下。这让Zach更加生气。“跪下。”他说。Zach从来没有用这种语气对他说过话，这让Chris几乎失声笑出来。“我说，跪下。”他又重复道，声音更加低沉，瞳仁变得更加漆黑，眼里有什么东西如烈火般燃烧。

欲望。Chris认得这个。

“Zachary Quinto，作为东境的新王，即使不愿意花那几个铜子儿，营地里也有大把的人排着队等着吸你的老二。你想让我来，不是认真的吧？”Chris懒洋洋地问。

“你看我像是在开玩笑？”Zach倾身，靠得更近，“跪下，你不会想让我再说一遍。”

Chris没有说话，也没有动。他直视着Zach的双眼，他还没有愚蠢到以为自己服从了Zach，对方就会放他走。Zach不会再放他走了，他想。所以他就站在那里等待着Zach的下一步动作，直到对方突然放开他。虚弱的身体失去了支撑，让他向后踉跄了几步。

Zach吹了声口哨，Chris听到身后窸窸窣窣的声响，立刻警觉起来。他知道是什么站在他身后，他还记得Zach的那只黑豹——Harold——的样子，它身无赘肉，毛色烟黑，眼睛宛如熔金。跟Zach的军队交战过的人都说战场上有一只黑豹，它会咬断敌人的咽喉，Chris的好几个部下也是死在它口中。

Harold不会给他回头确认的机会。Chris只是盯着Zach，直到被那头黑豹扑倒，死死按在地上。Chris觉得它比记忆中大了不少，而且显然已经不认识他了，这让他有点难过。它眯起眼睛在Chris身上嗅了良久，牙齿贴近动脉，嘴里的热气喷在Chris的脸上。然后他听见Zach的口哨声响起来，Harold恋恋不舍地退了出去。

“你知道该怎么做，”Zach警告道。Chris强迫自己跪下来，目光依然没有从Zach脸上移开。“爬过来，”Zach命令。

Chris冷冷哼了一声。他一定是疯了，Chris想。可是Zach只是在床边坐下“Chris，你是聪明人，我想你不会希望我让Harold咬着你的脖子把你拖过来。”

他一点点挪到Zach打开的双腿中间，仰头看着Zach。“如果想让我给你吸老二，就得解开铁链，我可没办法用嘴解开你的裤子。”

Zach盯着Chris看了很久，只有Chris Pine才能在跪着的时候说话也不卑不亢。他解开裤子，掏出半勃的阴|茎，另一只手按住Chris的头，将阴|茎整个送进他的嘴里。熟悉的味道包裹着Chris的口腔，那是Zach的味道。

Zach似乎很高兴自己终于找到了一个背誓者该在的位置。他抓住Chris那头乱糟糟的金发，耸动髋部，狠狠|操|进他的嘴里，直到Chris猛烈地咳嗽起来。Zach发出一声舒服的呻吟，他看向正抬眼看着自己的Chris，即使嘴里含着他的老二，脸上依然一副桀骜的样子。

他太自信了。Zach摇摇头，他想看看现在的Chris在他身下为他分开双腿会是什么样子。于是他把Chris拉起来，近到几乎可以吻到他，近到几乎能闻到他嘴里自己的味道。但他不会吻他，他不配。Zach满意地微笑，“想试更多吗，Christopher？”

这话让Chris哈哈大笑起来。“如果你的妻子知道你在这里操一个俘虏，她父亲还会奉你为王吗，陛下？”

Zach狠狠瞪了他一眼。“你在嫉妒，Chris。你的嫉妒会毁了Quinto家。”

“也许我会想要毁了Quinto家，只是因为我是Pine家的骑士，”Chris的眼神咄咄逼人。

“Quinto家养出来的骑士，”Zach纠正道。他想把Chris脸上轻蔑的表情撕下来，让他心甘情愿地跪下侍奉他的国王，取悦他的主人。

他将Chris面朝下压在床上，一把扯下他的裤子，膝盖抵住Chris的膝弯，迫使他跪起来。Chris想要挣扎，却因为铁链的束缚而使不上力。Zach一只手按住他的背，将他的脸压进枕头里，另一只手胡乱脱掉自己的裤子，阴|茎抵在穴|口。“怀念这个吗，Chris？”Zach近乎疯狂地问，猛地一挺身，整根阴|茎没入Chris的身体里。

Chris大张着嘴喘息。毫无快感。后|穴被撕裂般疼痛，似乎整个人都要被扯开两半，大概活生生被插在尖枪上就是这种滋味。

“Chris，你不是爱死这个了吗？你不是总是求我给你更多吗？像个不知羞耻的婊|子，”然后他感觉到Zach一边在他体内律动，一边把他的衣服推上去，沿着脊柱留下一连串的吻。

或许根本称不上吻。Chris还记得Zach十八岁命名日那天，十五岁的他把自己当做礼物送给Zach；他记得Zach怎么为他扩张，怎么小心翼翼地进入他；记得Zach在无意间弄疼了他的时候慌忙想要退出来；记得每一个轻柔的吻……而现在，这些吻里全无温柔，到了肩膀已经变成疯狂的啃舐，硬生生把他拖回现实。

“你知道吗，Christopher？”Zach的嘴唇贴着他的脸颊，声音传进耳廓。“对于Pine家来说，你从来都只是一枚棋子。他们把你放在我身边是为了了解Quinto家的一举一动，从始自终都没有人在意你的死活，现在他们的目的达到了，而你还在我手上——”Zach顿了顿，“是因为你已经没有利用价值了。如果等到城堡被攻破的时候你没有死在我手里，他们大概会考虑把你带回去。”

Chris在他身下剧烈颤抖，想辩驳，却什么也说不出，他闭上眼睛，“杀了我，不然我一定会杀了你。”他声音喑哑地说。

然后一切都停了下来，整个房间里就只剩下两个人呼吸的声音。Chris依然闭着眼睛，这个屈辱的姿势让他看不见Zach，可依然能感觉到对方在他体内。太过了，这一切都太过了。他开始庆幸自己看不见那张熟悉的脸上露出的冷漠神情，好像有另一个人住进了那个身体。仇恨让他们都变成了另一个人。

接着Zach小心翼翼从Chris的身体里退出来，握住他的腰的那只手也松了开来。Chris整个人瘫在床上，不住地战栗起来。Zach替他理好衣服，俯身把他抱进怀里，“你说你会杀了我，”他吸了口气，似乎这样才有勇气说下去，“你真的想过要杀了我吗，Chris？”

Zach的声音有点受伤。Chris抬起头。他没有想过。Zach结婚那天，他想冲进去杀了他的新娘；就连被贯穿的那一刻，他也只是想着怎么结束自己。他摇摇头，像是怕Zach看不真切似又摇了摇。哪怕那让脖子上的伤更痛，他要让Zach知道，他从来没有那么想过。他做的一切都不是因为他恨Zach。

但Zach叹了口气。“可是我想过。”他说。“在知道你一个个杀掉我的部下之后我想过；在知道你把Quinto家的地图交给Robert Pine的时候我想过。抓到你之后，我用了一个月去想怎么杀了你，可是当你站在我面前的时候，我才发现杀了你根本就不会让我开心。我想做的就只有抱着你。”他说着把Chris抱得更紧，声音有些哽咽，“我累了，Chris。这顶王冠原本是属于Joe的，我不想当王，你知道的。我厌倦了那些封臣的试探，可我需要他们的敬畏。我不知道如果连你也不能信任，那么还可以信任谁。我也不知道怎么告诉那些跟着我出生入死的人——怎么告诉他们Pine家的军队快到城外了。”他的声音沙哑得像是被抽干了肺里的最后一丝空气。

“Zach——”Chris依然在颤抖，他开始恨自己让Zach这么难过。

可是Zach打断他的话，“我没有去过西海岸，Chris。那里的阳光是不是像你的头发一样，是金色的？”他亲吻Chris的头发。“大海是你眼睛的颜色吗？”接着亲吻他的眼睛。“他们会把我带去西海岸吗？”他蹭了蹭Chris的鼻尖，略带失望地补充道，“大概不会，带着我走那么远的路实在太危险了。他们会怎么做？杀了我，然后砍下脑袋，插在枪尖上任由它腐烂吗？”

Chris想安慰Zach。那些吟游诗人在歌谣里说Zachary Quinto英勇过人，从无败绩，他永远不会死去。可是所有人都知道那是假的，没有人不会死去。所以他只能一遍遍叫着Zach的名字，这么多年来他第一次看到Zach眼睛里的不确定和恐惧。他觉得眼睛被泪水刺得生疼，然后Zach捧住他的脸，靠过来，用嘴唇吻掉他的眼泪。

“Chris，不要哭。还记得我第一次见你的时候吗？你比同龄的孩子都瘦小，躲在角落里不说话，我说‘如果想家就哭出来’，可是你告诉我Pine家的人不哭泣。你现在还想家吗？Pine家的人就快来了，他们会带你走，终于可以回家了。”Zach拉开一点距离，“可是——你会想我吗？”

“我不想回家，”Chris声音嘶哑，他想去拥抱Zach，却被铁链束缚了动作，动弹不得。

“别说话，Chris，”Zach在他额头上落下一个吻，“陪我睡一会儿，好吗？”Chris看到Zach闭上眼睛，深色的睫毛微微颤动。他突然觉得前所未有的疲惫，一切都变得毫无意义，所有的一切。然后他也闭上眼睛，睡意渐渐侵袭。

不知道过了多久，他被外面远远近近模糊的人声惊醒。身体清理干净，衣服整齐地穿在身上，枷锁已被解开，Zach躺过的地方没有温度，仿佛一切只是他的臆想罢了。可是那个穿着Pine家金色铠甲的侍卫实实在在跪在他脚边，战战兢兢叫着他“Christopher王子”。

他站起来，拾起被Zach丢在椅子上的披风，跟着侍卫走出去。整个城堡在Pine家族的军队手下变成废墟，被烧毁的黑豹旗帜在东境灰色的天空和苍白如骨的枝桠的衬托下显得愈发残破不堪。Chris轻轻将手贴在一块粗糙的砖石上，想到他甚至没法亲手埋葬他宣誓效忠的王，他的挚爱。他用披风将自己裹紧，就像终于绷断了的弓弦，蹲在地上哭得几近崩溃。

诸神有种残酷的幽默感，他们守护着自己的土地，却忘了在外的旅人。Chris越是想要什么，就越是得不到什么。他的神在东海岸没有力量，他的神跟他一样害怕这里的寒气。

 

FIN.


End file.
